User talk:MrShowtimeMSAM
Welcome Thank you and is it possiable to talk to Craig Barttlet Arnie's relatives I undid your contribution about Arnie being Miles' nephew. He shares Stella's football head, therefore I believe he's her nephew. :) But we can't be sure, and I guess it's better not state it as a fact. — Hellerick 16:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) - Fair enough. I'll make changes to Stella's profile to reflect this. :BTW, yet one reason to think that Arnie is Stella's nephew. Arnold is named after Stella's father, and Arnie mot likely is named after the same person. — Hellerick 05:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Personally I'm not exactly excited about the idea. Not to long ago I had left a project because I could not put up with local "friendly competition" atmosphere. And who you're gonna race with, with yourself? :) - I never really saw it as a competitive thing. Just some cool thing on the side. BTW, maybe we should ask User:Stillshines a.k.a. BeyondHeroism to give you adminship? Then you will be able to add whatever features you want. — Hellerick 10:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I want to try and build this Wikia up as much as possible so that we have a highly detailed encyclopedia of the HA! universe. Catch ya later! - Mr Showtime :My congratulations, Mr Administrator :) :— Hellerick 16:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Green Eyes writing Hi, MrShowtime. Could you please upload a better version of the example of the the Green-Eyed People's writing system? I would like to look what kind of characters they have :) — Hellerick 11:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The cruddy uploading system's not working correctly at the moment. I'll try and change them when it's fixed. - Mr Showtime 14:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) HA! wikia re-design Hi MrShowtime. Yeah, I realize that the wikia looks pretty much lame, and I have seen many much better wikias (e.g. The Fairly Odd Parents Wiki is both nice-looking and well organized). But when I think of what exactly has to be done, I'm kinda at a loss of thoughts. So I can give you a carte blanche for making any changes you find necassary, and open for discussions. — Hellerick 02:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm pretty handy with Photoshop, so I could design a whole new layout. Looking at the Fairly Odd Parents wikia, one thing we could do is extract parts of Hillwood and put that as the background. Either that, or just have screenshots from random episodes put in a mosaic design. The logo I was thinking of changing into the blue credits background and just plainly saying "HEY ARNOLD! WIKI" in the "Arnold 2.1" font. While on the subject of editing, I gonna start trying to write more fully detailed summaries up for the episode pages. I put up one summary for "Downtown as Fruits" (due to the 14th anniversary) and hope to be expanding others in the near future. Take care! - Mr Showtime 08:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Pig War location Hey Mr. Showtime! I was researching some information for one of my youtube videos, and I came across the Pig War episode page here on the Wiki. Editing info here is really new to me and kind of intimidating, so I thought I'd send you a message first. The Pig War did not take place on Skagit Island (which is probably better known as Hope Island). It actually took place on San Juan Island. If you do a Google Maps search for "San Juan Island, Washington", you can see two national parks in commemoration of the Pig War...one at the north end of the island (the English camp) and one at the south end of the island (the American camp.) Funnybones 07:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Response to MrShowtimeMSAM yep I agree. Chaos97 05:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Extra admins Is there any chance of adding any extra staff to keep an eye on Wikia articles? Well, it's possible of course. Do you have anybody in mind? — Hellerick 09:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) TheSitcomLover His intentions seem good, but his actions rather bothersome than helpful. I have banned him for three months. Please leave a message at his talk page explaining the reasons. — Hellerick 09:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) There's no point. He just deletes them anyway. - Mr Showtime 13:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Project Heart Hey i was wondering why haven't you finished your hey arnold jungle movie story. i'm hoping to learn that arnold and helga end up together and that he saves her. 23:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Rachel Hello Rachel! Currently I'm at university and due to exam revision and assignments my spare time has been limited. My exam period is over now and I hope to start working on it again soon. - Mr Showtime 08:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Gerald Field Image Do you know what episode the picture of the 4th vs. 5th grade basball game is from on the Gerald Field page? Motley217 19:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : The episode "Dangerous Lumber". : - Mr Showtime 22:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) About the images Nope sorry, but I know this template fill images bigger even though it's really kind of small so I thought it will be ok to put low images in the template. Tempy3000 17:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Episode Image oh ok now I know now. Tempy3000 17:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Same I just wanted to tell you that im Tempy3000, this is my new account.